Even After : Leaving all Sorrows Behind
by CIDians
Summary: Set after recent two Episodes of CID and comeback of Shreya ... In my point of view ... Please read i hope you people will like it ...


**I don`t know but i am so much disappointed after watching recent two Episodes ... So i am writting as The culprit gets caught ... and Shreya`s daughter also get recused ... and Sidharth was murdered by the eye gang**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

**So come lets start the chapter ...**

"Shreya baat ko samjhne ki kosish kero ... tum wapis mat jao yahin ruk jao " ... said Tarika

"Nahe tarika mai sirf or sirf amara (Shreya`s daughter) k liye ayi thi wo mujhe wapis mil gayi mera kaam khatam hua mujhe wapis jana hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya hum mante hai tere sath ghalat hua lekin please ruk jaa cid ko hum sab ko tumhari zarurat hai " ... said Purvi

"Nahe maine tum sab ko dhoka diya ... daya ... daya sir pe hamla kiya meri waja se tum sab ki jaan khatre mai parr gayi ... mai ... mai tum sab se nazre milane k kaabil nahe rahi " ... said Shreya while sobbing

"Shreya mai bhi aik maa hoon ... samjh sakti hoon tu ne jo bhi kiaa wo apni bachi ko bachane k liye kera lekin shreya akeli puri zindagi kese guzaro gi " ... said Tarika

"In teen saal bhi tou akele hi guzaren hain na tarika " ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab " ... said Purvi

"Tum sab ko kia laga tum sab se door jane ke bad daya sir se door jane ke bad ... cid chordene k bad mai khush thi ? Nahe maine kabhi sidharth ko chaha hi nahe ... humara rishta ek samjhota tha tarika purvi nahe tou mai khushi thi or nahe sidharth ... amara ke ane bad hum dono khush the ... lekin wo khushi bhi khatam hogae ... sidharth ka khoon ... amara ki kidnapping ... mai ek saal apni bachi k liye tarapi hoon " ... said Shreya while sobbing badly

 **Tarika and Purvi hug her ... Tears comes into their eyes ...**

"Maine daya sir pe hamla kiya purvi pe hath uthaya acp sir se badtamezi ki ... dhoka diya sab ko ... tum sab ki jaan khatre mai daal di ... or tum yeh chahti ho ke mai yahan cid mai wapis ajaou ? ... tarika mai ek ghadaar hoon maine ghadaari ki hai apne rishto ke sath apno ke sath ... cid k sath " ... said Shreya while crying

"Shreya shreya amara ka socho ... ussey pariwaar ka pyar chaye or hum sab ? khas torr par daya ... shreya daya kehta nahe but tumse pyar tou kerta hai na" ... said Tarika

"Tarika sirf pyar kerna hi sab kuch nahe hota ... kash daya sir ya mai waqt per apne dil ki baat kehdete tou yeh sab na hota ... maine faisla kerliya hai amara or mai wapis jarahe hain " ... said Shreya

 **Here in other room ... Abhijeet was sitting with Daya**

"Yeh sab meri waja se hua daya kash mai tera letter shreya ko de deta tou aj tum dono sath hote or shreya ke sath yeh sab na hua hota " ... said Abhijeet

"Nahe abhijeet isme kisi ki koe ghalti nahe hai maine bhi tou in teen salo mai shreya ko palat tak nahe dekha ke wo kesi hai uski is tabahi mai mera bhi pura hath hai " ... said Daya

"Humne bhot samjhaya shreya ko wo apne ap ko sidharth ki moat ka or baki sab chezon ka zimedaar samjh rahi hai " ... said Purvi

"Tarika kahan hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Shreya ke sath hai " ... said Purvi

"Or shreya wo kesi hai ... " ... said Daya

"Sir ro ro ker bura haal kerliya hai usne wapis jane ki zid ker rahi hai " ... said Purvi

"Uske sath bhot bura huaaa ... wo yeh sab deserve nahe kerti thi ... " ... said Abhijeet angrilly

"Daya sir ab ap hi humari shreya ko wapis la sakte hain " ... said Purvi

"Maine uske sath bhot bura kia hai purvi wo mujhe maaf nahe keregi " ... said Daya

"Daya daya ab tou zid chorde ... jaa manale shreya ko issey pehle ke wo chali jaye hum sab se door ... apne app se door ... or TUJHSE door " ... said Abhijeet

"Nahe boss mai usse is baar kahin nahe jane dunga " ... said Daya

"Tou jaye humari shreya ko apni shreya ko wapis zindagi ki taraf le ayen" ... said Purvi

 **Daya wipes his tears ... Goes into Shreya`s room ... Tarika see him and left from there ... Shreya see him with teary eyes**

"Kia chaye ab apko" ... said Shreya

"Shreya mat jao please " ... said Daya while joining hands

"Ku ruku sir ? kis k liye rukun mai yahan ?" ...asked Shreya while sobbing

"Shreya hum sab k liye ... hum sab ko tumhari zarurat hai " ... said Daya

 **Shreya gets angry and held his collar**

"Haaan sab ko meri zarurat hai sab ko siwaye app ke haina ? ... ku ker rhe hain ap mere sath esa meri ghalti kia thi ke maine apse pyaaar kia tha ? ... mai tou majboor thi halaat ke hatho lekin phir bhi maine kosish ki ... magar apne apne kia kiya ? jane diya mujhe sab se door khas torr par apne app se door " ... shout Shreya

 **Daya didn`t say a word tears fall from his eyes ...**

"Apki yehi khamoshi ne hum dono ki zindagi barbaad ker sir ... or ab ap keh rahen hai ke mai ruk jaoun ? ... takey ap phir se khamosh hojaen or ek baar phir humari zindagiyaan tabah kerden ? takey phir ap mujhe kisi or ke hawaley kerde ... sidharth tou margaya lekin apne socha hai agar uski jaga mai marjati tou kitna acha hota na apki jaaan jo choot jati mujhse ... i hate you sirrrr " ... yelled Shreya

 **Shreya sits there with a thud ... And breaks down ...Daya also sits besides her**

"Shreyaaa shreya tumhe kia lagta hai ke mai in teen saal khush rha tumhare bagher ... koe din esa nahe tha jab maine tumhe yaad na kia ho ... or wo tumhari car bomb blast ek pal k liye mujhe esa laga ke maine apni shreya ko kho diya ... mai manta hu shreya sab meri ghalti hai ...mai gunnehgar hoon ... mujhe jo saza deni hai do ... magar please ek baar phir mujhe chor ke mat jaou ... please shreya " ... said Daya while sobbing

"Kuch thek nahe hoga ab sab barbaad hogaya ... meri waja se puri cid team marte marte bachi maine ap par hamla kia ... ap sab ko dhoka dediya acp sir jo mere lye mere father jese hain unse badtamezi ki ... mai kis mun se kis haq se ruko sir " ... said Shreya while crying

"Shreya choro sab ko ... mujhe tumhari zarurat hai ... mujhe tumhara sath chaye mai tumhare bagher kuch bhi nahe hooon ... apne daya sir ko akela mat kero phir se " ... said Daya

"Nahe sir mai ek widow hoon ek bachi ki maa hoon ...ap mujhse bhot better deserve kerte hain " ... said Shreya

"Mai bus ek baat janta hu shreya ... tum jesi ho sirf meri ho ... or mai tumhara ... tumse better mere liye koe nahe hai koe b nahe ... or jaha tak baat hai amara ki tou mai usse baap ka pyar doon ga" ... said Daya 

**Shreya stay quiet and see Daya with moist eyes ... She never saw Daya crying like this ... He was so strong before ... but all that incident broke him apart**

 **Paas aaye..**

 **Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui**

 **Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi**

 **Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi**

 **Jaa mile.. jaa mile..**

 **Ishq saccha wahi**

 **Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein..**

"Shreya mai tumse maafi mangta hooon ... tumhare sath jo hua ... mai use badal tou nahe sakta lekin apne gunaho ka azala ker sakta hoon " ...said Daya

"Maine dhoka diya hai apko sir apko marne ki kosish ki hai " ... said Shreya

"Or maine ? maine bhi tou tumhe dhoka dia na tumhara bech mai hath or sath dono chor ker ... or tumne mujhe sach mai marna hota na tou tum hath pe goli nahe chalati ... mujhe pura yakeen meri shreya mujhe nuqsan nahe phoncha sakti ... or agar mai us goli se mar bhi jata na tou mujhe dukh nahe hota ku ke meri shreya or amara dono thek tou hoti naa " .. said Daya while giving a sad smile

"Mat jao please mat jao ... i love you so much mat jao mujhe chor ker pleaseee" ... said Daya while sobbing hardly

 **Shreya saw him crying ... She also broke down again ... Shreya comes forward to him and hugs him he also hug her tightly ... They both let their emotions out ...**

 **Shreya finally stop crying feeling relax and relieved in his arms ... which she was missing so much ... Shreya separated from hug ... Cups his face ... wipes his tears ...**

"Nahe jati mai wapis ... hmmm magar meri kuch shartien hain " ... said Shreya

"Mai tumhari har baat manu ga" ... said Daya

"Waada kijye mujhse ... ke app mujhe phir kabhi akela nahe choren gen ... phir kabhi apne app se door nahe jane denge " ... said Shreya

"I promise shreya ... tumko koe takleef nahe dunga ... tumko kabhi nahe janey dunga apne app se door ... tumhe or amara dono ko bhot pyaar keruga " ... said Daya

"I am sorry ... maine ap par bhot ghusa kia ... i love you sir please mujhse door mat jaye ga ab " ... said Shreya 

**Daya kissed her forehead and hugs her again ... They broke on listening amara`s crying voice ... Daya goes to her crib and carry amara in his arms ... Amara stopped crying and started playing with his chain ... Shreya see them and smile sadly ... They comes back to everyone ...**

"Shreya " ... said Tarika

 **Shreya hugs Tarika ... All see Amara with Daya and gets happy ... Shreya comes to acp sir**

"I am sorry sir ... maine apse badtamezi ki ... sab ko dhoka dia meri waja se ap sab ki jaan khatre mai pari " ... said Shreya with teary eyes

"Nahe bache tumne jo kia apni bachi ko bachane k liye kera agar tumhari jaga koe or hota tou ... wo bhi yehi kerta" ... said ACp sir while hugging her

"Bus shreya bhot hogaya rona ... ab hum sab muskaraen genn khush rahenge" ... said Purvi

"Haan shreya ab sab thek hojaega ... Laa daya amara ko mujhe de" ... said Abhijeet

"Ku boss yeh meri beti hai " .. .said Daya

"are tou mai konsa teri beti ko khaa raha hoon mai iska bara papa hoon tujhse ziada haq hai mujhe " ... said Abhijeet

"Ese tou mera ziada haq hai ... ku ke badi maa hoon lao mujhe do " ... said Tarika

"Are chup tum dono sab se mera haq hai yeh meri guriyaa hai ... mai tou iska dada bhi or nana bhi hoon ' ... said Praduman

 **All smile ... Daya give Amara to acp sir he kissed her ... Shreya looks at Daya and smile ...**

 **After some days ... they gets married and lived happily after leaving all sorrows behind ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

**OKAY ... just a stupid idea from my side ... I wished that CID brings our Dareya back again ... i got too much emotional watching Shreya and Daya`s condition in these episode ... Hope you people likes it ... Just a emotional reunion of our DAREYA ...**

 **Take care ...**

 **CIDians**


End file.
